


Sexxx Dreams

by otayuri_oh_nice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After Party, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Thoughts, Fashion Show, Genderfluid Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Model Yuri Plisetsky, Porn With Plot, Rich Boy Otabek Altin, Smut, Victoria's Secret, YOI Shit Bang 2017, mild obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuri_oh_nice/pseuds/otayuri_oh_nice
Summary: Being rich, famous, and GQ’s style icon, Otabek Altin was expected to attend the upcoming Victoria's Secret Fashion Show, an event he agreed to without a moment of hesitation, obviously. When he didn’t expect was for Yuri Plisetsky, the first genderfluid Angel to walk the VS runway, to catch his eye, at least not quite like this, nor the thoughts about the blond beauty that would cloud his mind afterward.





	Sexxx Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my offering to the YOI Shit Bang 2017 with marvelous art by the lovely [avesyna](http://avesyna.tumblr.com/post/164832397136/summary-being-rich-famous-and-gqs-style-icon). The title comes from Lady GaGa's [Sexxx Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_yd_euqA5E), and the fic itself is kind of inspired by the song too.
> 
> Anyway, please don't take any of this too serious and I hope you will enjoy it! :3

The world, at least in theory, was full of beautiful people. On a daily basis Otabek had the pleasure, if you could call it that, to interact and work with them. Guess being filthy rich, according to tabloids and the Forbes 100, and the style icon of GQ kind of brought that with it, though Otabek certainly wasn’t complaining. Being invited to an ocean of events across the year was a standard for years now, his assistant already trained and experienced enough to judge which of them to forward to Otabek, and which to simply delete.

Up next on his list of events to attend was the _Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show_ , and honestly, rejecting a chance to watch some of the most outstandingly beautiful models in the industry float down that runway, now that would’ve just been plain stupid. Otabek liked to indulge in uniqueness, in pretty things, models with endlessly long legs and glossy hair, bodies most people could only hope to ever have, most failing miserably along with their average lives.

But, with beauty, even that of some of the most requested models, came sameness. Sitting in the audience, front row no less, Otabek watched as beauty after beauty walked down the runway, smiles on their faces, lingerie sparkling and gorgeous, yet somehow there was something about all of them that made them…plain. A beautiful shade of plain.

The stage was gigantic, though much less extravagant than in the previous years. A big wall with a egg shaped opening toward the runway itself, a piece above it standing out bearing the lit up name and logo of _Victoria’s Secret_. The first theme was something certainly related to the UK, judging by all the Union Jack flags decorating the room and the backdrop, a rock band Otabek didn’t care remember the name of stood on stage performing along with some blond very much plain starlet.

None of it stood out to Otabek so far, just more of that beautiful shade of plain, until, suddenly, someone finally caught his eye. Long beautiful legs covered by red patterned pants, a smooth expanse of flawlessly pale skin across the stomach and a leopard print bra, a long-spiked chocker and matching bracelets, a guitar in his hand, long flowing hair that looked like liquid sunshine, and the most startlingly exquisite green eyes Otabek had ever seen in his entire life.

Whoever he was, in a sea of beauty, he was the sunshine glittering across the surface of the water, the one standing above them all, the diamond among glass and fakes. This model, he was a dream walking down a glittering runway stealing away Otabek’s breath, his mouth watering, his mind simultaneously blank and filled with all kinds of thoughts.

This model, it had to be Yuri Plisetsky, had to be the face and body belonging to the most attractive person on this planet, past, present and future. Otabek wasn’t much for caring about current trends or who was who in the fashion world, but even he heard about Yuri. Yuri was the first genderfluid model to walk a VS show, a huge event, an even bigger honor, a breakthrough moment for fashion history.

There was no one out there like him.

Otabek didn’t care for any of it, all he cared about was seeing more of him, drowning in his beauty, the way his muscles moved as he walked, the subtle smile on his face, his hair styled and gorgeously flying and bouncing. He could only imagine how much more beautiful it would look sticking to his sweaty body bouncing due to very different reasons.

As the show continued Otabek practically blurred out everything besides the times when Yuri walked down the runway. Every outfit he wore was perfect, be it pale pink lingerie with delicate fluttering pink wings, a matching black lace set with little chains and crystals, or a fire red set with a lacy garter belt and red wings making him look like a smoking hot pale demon.

But the cherry on top giving Otabek a boner he definitely would have a hard time concealing once the show would end and the lights would come back on, was Yuri’s final outfit. Over the years of sitting in the audience for these shows, and having The Assistant explain certain things to him, Otabek knew that the biggest honor for any of these _Angels_ was being the one chosen to wear the ‘fantasy bra’, and honestly, Otabek would’ve been furious if the VS people wouldn’t have chosen Yuri for it.

Despite the loud music and the lights and excitement, the energy practically switched and evolved in the audience when he stepped onto the runway. All of his outfits that night had been brilliant, but this, this was something else entirely. This was every single wet dream Otabek ever had combined and channeled into one single human being, the staple of perfection.

His wings were big and pristinely white, curling upward and toward his head in graceful arches, the lower part meeting something like a cape secured to his waste and sweeping after him made of a thousand white feathers making him look like royalty. The lingerie was stunning and just as white, mesmerizing against his skin and lightly curled hair, the fantasy bra sparking as though it was made of ten thousand diamonds reflecting the light just right, along with fine sparkling crystal chains draped across his body topping off the look.

Otabek never thought anyone could look like this, perfectly marrying feminine grace with mouth-watering masculinity and androgyny, beauty that seemed like it simply couldn’t be from this world. As Yuri came to a halt at the end of the runway striking his final pose, smiling at the cameras and the audience, Otabek knew he had to meet him at the after party, and he definitely wanted to get to know the owner of such extraordinary exterior.

He’d lie if he said he wasn’t very much interested in also possibly fucking that guy, but that was basically a given looking at the way Yuri looked in all that lingerie. Otabek could only imagine how amazing he would look without it.

The venue chosen for the after party was big and dimly lit, white lights flashing toward the DJ booth, the music loud enough to still be enjoyable and allow people to have conversations without having to scream at each other. Waiters and waitresses floated through the room carrying flutes of fine champagne and little treats like strawberries dipped in chocolate and alike.

Looking around the space Otabek’s eyes wandered over all the people present, some he knew from previous years of attending VS shows, others from different other events, and some were complete strangers he’d never even seen before. It took a little while for the Angels to make their appearance at the party, all those lovely models floating into the room wearing various different outfits, their hair styled and face done on point as though the party was just as important as the show itself.

Among them, the star of the show, the entire Angel ensemble, was Yuri. His hair was partially open and partially up in a few loose braids, his face showing a light touch of make up, nothing more than a bit of mascara, eyeliner and highlighter making him glow even more. He was dressed in a royal blue jumpsuit, his waist hugged by a golden belt, a matching set of loose bracelets on his wrists and his shoes golden heels making the look disarmingly perfect.

For a while Otabek just watched from afar as Yuri moved from group to group conversing with different people, taking pictures with them or with his Angels friends, a smile on his face. Slowly Otabek moved toward him getting tired of just watching, wanting to talk to him, maybe get to know him or something, anything, enjoy that Angels attention.

"Mr. Altin," Yuri said as he turned around toward Otabek, his name having never sounded more beautiful than said by this marvelous creature, his voice velvet and accented. Otabek wasn't surprised that Yuri knew who he was, or at least recognized him and knew his name, looking at how involved in this world of beautiful people he was. "I've heard you're quite the enthusiast of our shows, front row seats year after year."

"What can I say, I'm a connoisseur of beauty," he said pointedly, a smirk on his face as he spoke, gauged Yuri's reaction, or rather the controlled lack thereof. _Fuck_ his eyes were fierce and strong like those of a soldier.

"Then I certainly hope the Angels and the fashion were to your delight this year."

"I definitely wasn't disappointed, rather intrigued by at least one particular one."

"That is always good to hear,” Yuri said with a light smirk pulling up one corner of his mouth up ever so faintly, the only actual facial reaction he’d shown toward Otabek so far, “and believe me, I would love to hear all about it, but you'll understand, there are more people here that unfortunately need my attention so if you excuse me."

Not waiting for an answer, Yuri turned on his golden heels and walked away. Otabek would have been slightly mad about it, looking at how Yuri had just brushed him off as though he was a no name in this world, but at least this way he got a great view of his ass, firm and delectable.

Later that night Otabek wandered back into his hotel room, the door unlocking with a soft click, his leather jacket and shoes staying near the door in a quickly forgotten pile. Slowly in the semi darkness Otabek walked toward his bed, a king size big enough for surely three people or more, and sat down on the edge. His contacts were richer by several numbers of different Angels, pretty faces all too eager to slip him their numbers, yet he absentmindedly sat there and deleted every single one of them. He wasn’t interested in any of them.

No, Otabek was only interested in one of them.

The night had been uneventful. He’d done some networking after Yuri had walked away, shared smiles with others for eager cameras for press releases and VS marketing things, gossip tabloids and websites quickly typing away articles about his appearance and that of others, the people he’d conversed with and the ones he didn’t. It was all very trivial, mindless words exchanged to further business, as though his millions weren’t quite enough yet, though he wouldn’t say no to a million more, wouldn’t cry if it were a million less.

Right now all he wanted was to see _him_ again, to look and touch and feel, to smell and hear, satiate the urge within him, a flame started by that pale beauty.

Otabek could perfectly envision it, the breathtaking Angel coming into his room, wings and all, his hips swaying as he came closer, his long legs even longer in his heels, his eyes looking fierce, lustful and ready to ravish him. He watched as Yuri came to a halt in front of him, towering over Otabek still sitting on the edge of his bed, a small smirk pulling up one corner of Yuri’s mouth.

Without breaking eye contact Yuri slowly pulled off his wings, the white feathers soon landing on the floor forming a pure white pool, his elegant fingers doing quick work to unclasp that stupidly expensive bra. It quickly landed on top of the wings, the gems still lightly sparkling in the light of the single lit lamp next to the bed. The more of Yuri’s skin Otabek could see, the more his mouth watered and his mind began to race, his cock turning harder by the second. Yuri was just as flawless as he thought he would be, his skin pale like porcelain looking fragile yet so fitting for a beautiful Angel like him. Otabek wouldn’t have been surprised much if Yuri were an actual angel, and not just pretending to be one.

Finally the only pieces that were left on his body were the delicate crystal chains and his heels, his hair open and gorgeous falling over his shoulders in light waves and curls. Otabek watched as Yuri turned around his axis once, his ass even more pert and delectable than Otabek imagined it to be, so much so that he just wanted to take a bit out of it, taste this creature in front of him.

Otabek raised his hands to grip Yuri’s hips as Yuri slowly moved forward and straddled him, his skin soft and warm to the touch, every piece of him so mind blowing and inviting Otabek felt as though he was slowly loosing his mind, the feeling only intensifying so much more as Yuri grinded against Otabek, his mouth ghosting over his neck and along his jaw. Those few layers of clothing had never been this offensive in his entire life, and it seemed as though Yuri thought just the same. Quickly he slipped off of Otabek’s lap and down onto his knees, his hands quickly getting to work on opening Otabek’s belt, button and zipper, an almost needy and impatient look in his eyes as he waited for Otabek to rise up enough for Yuri to pull down his pants and boxers.

Otabek was pretty sure he was about this close to actually descending into madness as he watched those beautiful pouty lips stretch around his cock, those captivating eyes never breaking eye contact with him, a small smile making them practically glitter. His mouth was perfect, warm and inviting, his technique a work of wonder, his tongue sinful. Just as Otabek thought he wouldn’t be able to take any more, come embarrassingly quickly, Yuri pulled off his cock with a lewd pop before he placed his hands on Otabek’s chest and pushed him back so he lay down on the bed while Yuri climbed over him straddling his waist.

“I prepared myself just for you, handsome,” Yuri said, his voice sultry, velvet and seductive, his mouth close to Otabek’s ear. A shudder ran down his spine as he realized what Yuri meant. In a wave of momentary disbelieve he moved his hands from Yuri’s waist onto his ass, dipping one of them between his cheeks just to find him already beautifully stretched and lubed just for him, two of Otabek’s fingers slipping into him with ease. “Let me make you feel good.”

How was he supposed to say no to an offer like that?

Otabek’s brain nearly short circuited as Yuri grabbed his dick, lined it up with his hole and then sunk down onto him, slowly, beautifully, a little moan escaping him. It certainly was the most beautiful sound Otabek had ever heard come from another human being. He was hot and tight, perfect, outside and inside, velvet and wonder, a feeling way beyond just satisfying. Of course he’d been right in the assumption that Yuri would look marvelous riding his dick like he was born to do this, his sunshine hair sticking to his sweaty skin, his face the picture of pure bliss. Otabek wanted to go easy, savor this moment in time, but it seemed as though Yuri had other ideas, switching gears only going faster and harder encouraging Otabek to thrust up into him.

Finally with a crescendo of moans and names Otabek came, hard, and the illusion faded away leaving Otabek behind alone in his hotel room, his own hand wrapped around his dick now covered by cum, his suit ruined though he couldn’t bring himself to care about something as trivial as that. He panted hard, his chest rising and falling, his heart beating wildly, his body still feeling as though he stood somewhere touching a live wire.

If the idea of Yuri was already this phenomenal, just how impossibly brilliant would the real version be?

“Siri,” he said once he came down enough to not sound like he’d just jerked off, his eyes cast toward the ceiling, waiting for his phone to make that Siri noise, “call The Assistant.”

It took less than ten seconds for him to pick up, his voice as alert and crisp as ever showing no sign of how late of an hour it was. “Yes?”

“Find out Yuri Plisetsky’s phone number for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
